Unexpected Surprises
by Riley-the-anthro-fox
Summary: Riley Ziarre just found out she was a half blood. Who is her godly parent? What will happen? What happened to Thalia? And why is Nico mad at her? for now..


I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Riley Ziarre POV

I sat on my back porch, on the rails. The breeze was comforting, soft and welcome. I had suffered the winter, it gets to cold around here. The light off the torches gave my house a eerie glow. I fought the urge to close my eyes and sleep, afraid I might fall. Not that I'm afraid of heights, (OK, only when it's REALLY high) but I was afraid I would fall into the creek that runs by my house. I just, never really felt right in water, like it didn't want me, but it tolerated it. I yawned, realizing how tired I was, I walked into my house.

My house was a simple, two-story house, with 2 bedrooms in the top floor and a porch, while the bottom floor only had the kitchen and dinning room combined, and the living room. It had a nice, homey feel to it. Even with my moms big dog, a Great Dane called Dixie, at first you would be scared, until you realized she is about the laziest dog in the world.

My room didn't have cable, only wifi, and a small bed. The TV was old, so old it isn't a flat screen. Even though I had a x-box 360 and a playstation 2. Only thing I didn't like was that my lumpy bed. But nonetheless, my eyes closed and I fell asleep in record time.

Thalia POV

It was a normal day in the hunt of Artemis. After waking up, because the sun was peaking through my tent, I got dressed. When I stepped out of my tent, I noticed how nice it was outside. The sun was out and bright; the birds were chirping, and there was not one cloud in the sky.

_This is going to be a good day._ I thought to myself. While going around camp, and peaking into the other tents shouting

"Get up! We are burning day light ladies!"

I made it to Artemis' tent. She had the biggest tent of us all; she had two wolves guarding it instead of one, she was at the head of the camp, and would be the first to know if we were under attack.

"Permission to enter." I said in a sturdy voice.

"Come in Thalia." Lady Artemis spoke, but her voice was different.

"Good morning Artemis." I said bowing then getting back up to give my report.

"It's a nice day today. We should have no trouble with monsters or having to find shelter due to bad weather." I said but Artemis waved her hand before I could finish.

"Thalia I'm letting you go." She whispered in a voice I had to crane my neck to hear.

"I'm sorry I think I miss heard you." I said. Praying to Zeus that she didn't say what I thought she did.

"You heard me correctly the first time Thalia, I'm letting you go."

"Okay." My response came out in a voice smaller then I wanted.

While walking back to my tent to pack my things, I started noticing things I wouldn't have if I were still in the hunt. Like how the ground was still damp from last night's rain storm, or how tired everybody looked. Even how the fire that was cooking breakfast didn't burn as bright as it usually did.

When I reached my tent I felt something wet run down my cheek.

That when I realized that this tear was not of sadness of the fact I was leaving the hunt. This tear drop was just another reminder of the fact that nothing in my life is permanent. I just wanted to pack my stuff and leave this stupid camp. It will just become another painless memory. While packing my stuff my head started spinning.

_Why was I getting kicked out of the hunt?_

_What did I do wronged?_

_Was I not a good lieutenant?_

_Did I say or do something that upset Artemis?_

_What would I do without the Hunt?_

_Where would I go?_

_What would others think?_

The one question that kept running through my mind was: _What did I do that got me kicked out of the Hunt?_

I certainly did not fall in love. I never said or did anything disrespectful to Artemis. At least I don't think I did.

After I was done packing up I did something that I wouldn't have ever done. I went right back to Artemis' tent.

"Excuse me Lady Artemis but I would like to know what I did that got me kicked out of the hunt." I said with a little attitude

She looked at me with sad, pleading eyes and said some simple words.

"It's not what you did, rather then what you're going to do."

With that I walked out of her tent a little shocked with her response. I wasn't prepared to answer that No more word were exchanged between Artemis and I, her ex lieutenant. When I reached my stuff there was a note on one of my bags.

_Thalia,_

_Do know you were an excellent lieutenant. I know I will never find another girl to replace you. Hopefully one day you will find out why I had to let you go. It was the best for you. I packed the tent. You can keep it or at least until you are done with your journey. You were wrong about no more storms. There is one on its way. Even if it is caused by you I don't think you realize how powerful you really are. Please use the tent._

_My Apologies,_

_Lady Artemis_

I crumbled the note and stuffed it in the bag Artemis gave to me. I picked up all my belongings and headed toward the edge of the forest. I guess I will go back to camp Half Blood Hill. I also guess I will have to walk there. This is going to be a long journey.

Once when I reached the edge of the forest where the grass met the road was it started raining. I thought of these raindrops as teardrops. My own teardrops my life is nothing but a joke. In my life nothing is ever permanent no matter how hard I try. I sat down on the side of the road and started to weep. Not caring that I was getting soaked by the rain and my own sorrow.

Riley POV

The sunlight shined though my windows, painting my room a light gold. I yawned, and stretched. I half-walked half-stumbled into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, I had black choppy hair down to my shoulders. I was tan, amazingly since I live in Kentucky. My freckles littered my face, while my piercing blue eyes caught every ones attention. They were like my moms, but hers where duller..

I pulled a brush through my hair, winching at the pain. I had dark circles under my eyes,- I had no make-up whatsoever. (and I grimaced at the thought of putting it on- I hate make-up). My best friend, Hannah, would though. She's a complete girly-girl. Though, I can argue that she looks good every day.. I'm saying that as a friend! I am not gay!

I walked back into my room, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a black tight t-shirt. I slid on my black boots, grabbed my book bag and walked outside, and ignored the fact that I wanted to retreat inside away from the heat. Its to humid in Kentucky. I miss Texas. It was hot there, but not humid at all. And, they didn't care what you wore to school. I was lost in my thoughts as I climbed on the bus, not knowing that this last day of school would change my life. Forever.


End file.
